


I'm not the monster you think I am

by Warlock_Writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Anchors, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pet Names, Protective Liam Dunbar, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, Thiam, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: Since everything that's happened in Beacon Hills, Scott thought it would be have a good idea to have weekly pack nights. Liam makes Theo go one week, angering Malia. After too many remarks from Malia, Theo finally snaps, standing up for himself for the first time. After he storms out Liam defends him and further truths are revealed.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. x

Every Friday Scott hosts Pack nights at his house, where the pack gathers to relax, watch movie and play games. Sort of a way to unwind and bond more as a pack. For Theo, nothing is worse than this. Theo hated pack nights. Yes he'd only been twice, thanks to his darling boyfriend Liam dragging him there, but he just never felt like he belonged. He felt like he was intruding whenever he was around the pack. Liam was the only one who ever made him feel welcome and wanted. 

After everything with Gerard and Monroe, Theo moved in with Liam after he discovered Theo was living in his truck. Quickly, the two grew closer and closer, both realising just how deep their feelings for each other were, and how strong their bond was. Theo was Liam's anchor, and Liam was Theo's. Only a few weeks after Theo moved in did the two start dating. However, they still haven't told the pack yet, fearing their reaction. They knew Mason and Corey would accept them but no-one else would. The Pack still don't like or trust Theo, so how would they accept Theo and Liam's relationship? Despite all Theo had done for The Pack, and for Liam, they still hated him. It wasn't fair, but Theo truly . believed he deserved it. 

Friday rolled round again and Liam, somehow, managed to persuade Theo to go to the Pack night. It took almost all day to persuade him, but Theo eventually caved. But, how could he say no to Liam?

'Come on Theo, we're going to be late.' Complained Liam

'Patience Little Wolf, I'm ready now.' Theo replied as he made his way down the stairs. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek as they walked out the door.

They got into Theo's truck and began the drive to Scott's.

'You're nervous Theo. What's wrong?' Asked Liam, concerned for his boyfriend  
'I'm fine Li, I promise.' Theo lied, trying to reassure Liam

'I can smell it on you Theo. Please talk to me.' 

'You never were any good at reading chemo signals were you pup?' Said Theo in a teasing tone, trying to cover his nerves. 

Liam dropped the issue, knowing that Theo wasn't about to open up. He knew that, in time, Theo would tell him what was wrong. He has learnt to let Theo come to him about what's bothering him and problems he's facing, instead of pressuring him into talking. The reason why Theo was so nervous and worried was because he was going to have to spend the whole night with a group of people who hated him. He went to the first two and never went again. He came up with every excuse imaginable to get put of going; of course Liam knew he was making up these excuses because he didn't want to be around The Pack, but the rest just believed him. Well, he is a good liar after all. He hated the idea of going, knowing that The Pack wanted him gone, or back in the ground 'where he belongs' according to Stiles and Malia. After everything he has done for the pack, the hateful comments and murderous looks (and the occasional hits from Malia) hurt him. 'This is gonna be so much fun. Why does Liam have to be so damn cute to be able to persuade me to go,' thought Theo bitterly. 

The rest of the drive was driven in a comfortable silence, the two just enjoying the others company. They arrived at Scott's house shortly and Theo begrudgingly got out of his truck. They entered Scott's house, Theo sticking close to Liam, needing to be close to his anchor and the only person who made him feel safe. 

'What the Hell is that monster doing here?' Snarled Malia, blue eyes glowing menacingly and fangs out. 

'He's here because I want him here!' Growled Liam, stepping in front of Theo defensively, trying to protect him. His fangs were out and eyes glowing bright. 

'Calm down, both of you.' Said Scott in his Alpha voice.  
'If Liam wants Theo here then he is welcome.' Scott continued. Theo knew Scott was lying, because Theo would never be welcome anywhere the rest of The Pack were.

Malia backed down and went into the living room to join everyone else

'Thanks Liam,' whispered Theo. He was so grateful to have Liam there to support and defend him. 

'No problem Theo, I'll always defend you; no matter what.' Replied Liam. 

With a soft smile, Liam went to join the others in the living room. As the night went on The stayed out of the way, he chose not to join in with any of the activities, not wanting to intrude on The Pack's fun, 'after all, I'm not really part of the pack' supposed Theo. 

'Hey Theo, why don't you join in with this one, help to even out the teams?' Asked Scott. Scott still hated Theo and didn't want him there, but at least he was trying. 

Before Theo could politely decline, Malia spoke up.

'Why should the murderer join in? He hasn't all night. And anyway, he shouldn't even be here. He's not pack. He should go back in the ground where he belongs because he definitely doesn't belong here. He's nothing but a monster.' Shouted Malia. She couldn't understand why Scott would even attempt to be nice to Theo after everything he did to them. 

'What did you say?' Asked Theo, voice eerily calm. Liam could tell just how angry and hurt Theo was.

'You heard me.' Malia remarked.

'Do you think I asked, or wanted to be this monster you all see me as? Do you think I wanted to be a murderer, because I didn't. I had no choice, I was made into a monster and was taught that I had to kill in order to survive. I was literally a child when the Dread Doctors took me, I didn't know better. All I knew was that I had to follow my orders and I had to kill or I would be beaten, and tortured by them. It's all I knew. And you say about sending me back into the ground as if I deserve it. Well I don't. No-one deserves that. Hell isn't a strong enough word to describe it. It still haunts me today, I still dream of Tara chasing me and ripping my heart out, which is what happened to me frequently when I was there. Where I went is not a place any of our worst enemies deserve to go. And I've tried so hard to be good. I've risked my life more than once for each of you and none of you have ever thanked me. Liam is the only one who has, the only one who actually cares about me, the only one who accept me and want me. I've apologised more times than I should have to and none of you care or want to consider accepting my apology. I have apologised but no-one has ever apologised to me for making me into this monster.' The snapped. After so many times of never standing up for himself, he finally stood up for himself. Every time he was with The Pack, on missions someone would always make several hurtful comments. Not anymore, Theo wasn't having it anymore. He has done so much and has apologised. He doesn't deserve poor treatment from the pack, not anymore. Liam doesn't think Theo has ever had an outburst like this. Liam has also never seen him hurt like this before. When Theo said this, he missed out many details about what really happened to him when with the Dread Doctors. 

With that, he quickly turned around and stormed out, leaving behind a stunned pack and a very angry Liam.

'How could you say that to him after everything he has done for us all, for me? Without Theo I would probably be dead. He's saved all our lives countless times and no-one has ever stopped to than him. You all see him as a monster, as someone who is good for nothing but being the bait. He does so much for all of us and does so much for me. Yes, he manipulated us and caused us so much pain, but he had no choice. He was merely a puppet of the Dread Doctors, he was designed to kill for God sake. But he has changed. He has changed so much and is one of the best people. But none of you can see it because you are too stuck in the past and are blinded by your hatred for him. You are too hung up on who he was to see the kind, gentle, caring and beautiful person he is now. He has changed so much and is one of the best people I know. So don't ever say anything against my boyfriend again. I will always protect him not matter what. He means so much to me and he is my anchor, so don't even think about hurting him like this again.' Liam shouted, defending Theo. He was not going to let Malia get away with what she said and he was going to make sure no-one else said anything against Theo again.

Liam left as soon as he had finished, he needed to find Theo and make sure he was okay.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack react to what has just happened. Scott and Lydia both see that Theo is changed and realise they were wrong about him; they are both amazingly understanding. Malia and Stiles disagree and still hate Theo for what he has done. The two cannot see that he has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this was posted later than I thought I've just been busy cos I've got exams coming up

The pack stood, in shock over what they had just heard from both Theo and Liam. Nobody knew what to say. They couldn't quite believe what they had heard about Theo being Liam's boyfriend. And everything Theo said was right. He had no choice but to do what he did and they never stopped to look at why he was doing it and just how much he was suffering. The way the pack had treat Theo after everything was unforgivable. 

Scott was the first to break the silence.

'God we messed up so badly with Theo. How did we not see how much he has changed and how much he has done for us? For all of us.' Scott said, in disbelief over realising how poorly Theo had been treat.  
'Like Liam said, Theo was also a victim of the Dread Doctors. He had no choice over his actions and we blamed him for everything that happened. Maybe we did go too far, sending him to Hell. After what he said, there is no way he deserved that' Continued Scott, finally realising just what Theo had gone through. He may still dislike Theo, but he trusts his beta. If Liam trusts Theo and is in a relationship with him, then that's good enough for Scott. If Liam is on Theo's side then he is too. 

'How can you defend him?!? All he's done is give us some bull-shit sob story about how the Dread Doctors manipulated him. He is still a murderer and a monster and nothing he says can excuse that. And I don't care what Liam or Theo say, he hasn't changed, he is still the same manipulative snake he always will be! And he did deserve the punishment we gave him!' Shouted Malia. To her Theo has and always will be nothing more than the person who tried to destroy her pack. 

'Malia that's not fair. A few hours ago I would have believed you but after hearing what both Theo and Liam said, I realise just how wrong we have all been. Theo is a good person, we just never gave him a chance.' Scott said. He feels so guilty for how he has treat Theo that he now wants to try and make things better.

'She's right Malia.' Said Lydia, speaking for the first time since it all kicked off. 

'How can you not see through him. He's lying to you and he's somehow tricked Liam into thinking he is good!' Yelled Malia, exasperated and frustrated and both Lydia and Scott. 

'Malia just stop. Okay. We all messed up. Theo isn't the bad guy any more than us. We have to learn to accept him and move on from the past.' Said Scott, trying to calm the situation.  
'Right Stiles?' Asked Scott, trying to find out how Stiles feels about this situation. Stiles has said nothing since both Theo and Liam left. 

'I'm sorry Scott but I'm with Malia on this. I mean, come on he tried to kill you and destroy the whole pack. I can't now believe that he is actually good and he had no choice in what he was doing. He could have just run away or something to get away from the Dread Doctors.' Replied Stiles.

'Stiles, you know exactly how the Doctors worked. He couldn't have left or disobeyed. And besides, he said he was basically tortured so they would have killed him.' 

'So that means it's okay for him to kill?' Retorted Stiles.

'I'm not saying that-' Scott began before he was cut off by Stiles.

'But that is exactly what you're saying Scott! He's manipulating you and Lydia all over again and you can't see it. He's even got Liam on his side! Shouted Stiles, equally as frustrated of Malia was. 

'He was a child Stiles. He couldn't have known what he was getting himself into or what he was doing until he was older. And by then it would have been too late for him to do anything about it.' Said Lydia calmly, trying to get Stiles to realise how wrong he is about Theo. 

'Okay so if that's true, then he's still a psychotic murderer. How the hell do you expect me to believe that he has changed?' Questioned Stiles. 

'He's showed how much he has changes Stiles. Just look at how much has had done for the pack. And for what? None of us, besides Liam have ever showed him kindness yet he still helps us as much as he can, even when we don't ask. I never noticed it before but looking back now, it's so clear that he is a good person now.' Replied Scott, ashamed of his friend for how he is handling the situation. If even he, who Theo tried to get killed, can see Theo is not bad then surely Stiles can. 

'Scott, he's a master of lying and manipulating. How do you know we can trust him?' Snapped Stiles. 

'Look Stiles, I can see now that he has changed. As Liam said I- we all were- blinded by the past. But we have to move on now. If Liam trusts Theo then I can.' Said Scott. 

'I- I can't believe this.' Huffed Stiles.  
'I'm telling you Scott he's manipulating you again, and Liam.' 

'I really don't think he is Stiles.' Said Lydia softly. 

'I'm going. I can't deal with this right now. You coming Malia?' Said Stiles as he gathered his things and left Scott's house. 

Malia didn't answer, she just got up and left, following an equally angry Stiles out of the house. 

'Great, that went so well.' Said Scott.

'They'll come round eventually, they're probably just shocked.' Reassured Lydia.

'I'm sure you're right. At least I hope you are. I guess we should let them cool off then talk to them tomorrow as well as Theo and Liam. We have to get everyone to get along. I mean, we're a pack.' Sighed Scott. 

'Everything will be fine Scott.' Said Lydia. 

As soon as Liam left he went to find Theo. He quickly picked up on his scent and ran in the direction of it. He soon realised where Theo was; he was by the bridge where his sister died. 

The sight Liam was met with broke his heart. Theo curled up tight, sat up against the side of the bridge sobbing. Deep, heavy sobs. He looked so small, almost like a child. 

Liam's heart shattered into a million pieces upon seeing him. 

Liam ran towards him and crouched down in front of him. 

'It's all fine Theo I promise.' Liam whispered as he pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be mainly Thiam. I didn't really know how to end this so sorry that the ending is bad. Sorry again about the delay. Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finds Theo and comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long to update. Hopefully after exams, updating should become more regular.

Theo sobbed into Liam's chest, deep and heavy sobs; Liam gently stroked Theo's hair and whispered soft reassurances in his ear. They stayed like this for a few moments, waiting for Theo to calm down. 

Theo was the first to pull out of the hug, but he made sure he still had hold of Liam's hands, needing the contact and reassurance that Liam was there with him and was not going to leave. 

'I-I'm so, so sorry Liam. The P-pack are going to hate me even more now. I've just made everything so much worse. I'm so sorry. Theo said, still crying. He looked down, away fro Liam, ashamed of himself for his outburst.

'Hey, look at me.' Liam said, gently cupping Theo's face.  
'You have done nothing wrong okay. Nothing. You finally defended yourself and stood up to Malia, and I'm so proud of you for that. And I promise they won't hate you, they'll understand, after what you and I both said they'll understand. It may still take time but they won't hate you, I won't let them.' As Liam finished speaking Theo shifted to rest his head on Liam's shoulder. 

'Wait, what do you mean, what you said? Did something happen after I left?' Asked Theo, confused. 

'Well, I kind of shouted at them all for the way they treat you and told them just how much you had changed, and how much you mean to me. I may, have accidently let slip that you were my anchor and my boyfriend.' Liam replied, voice growing quieter as he finished what he was saying. 

Theo shot up onto his feet. He turned to Liam. 

'Why would you do that Liam? I thought you wanted to wait before we told them? And-and what if-if they hate you now for being with me and throw you out the pack. ? Or think that I've manipulated you into being with me. They'll hate me so much.' Theo said, pacing on the spot, hands shaking with nerves.  
'I can't be here anymore Liam, they'll kill me after finding out we're together. I'm so sorry, I've ruined everything for you again.' Theo said, almost hyperventilating.

'Calm down Theo. No-one will hate you and no-one will hurt you. You are not going anywhere Theo, I need you, I want you here okay. I love you and nothing the pack say or do will change that. So what if the pack throw me out. I will still have you. You are my pack, my anchor. If I end up losing the pack, as long as I have you I will be fine.' Said Liam, grabbing hold of Theo's arm to stop him from running away. 

'Do-do you really mean that?' Asked Theo quietly, as if it's too good to be true. 

'Of course I do Theo. I will never, ever leave you. And you better promise to never leave me. I love you.' Replied Liam. 

'I love you too Little Wolf.' Theo said. He pulls Liam into a kiss. The kiss is tender and passionate. A promise to never leave each other and to always protect the other no matter what. As they pull from the kiss, Theo rests his forehead on Liam's and quietly whispered 'I don't deserve this, or you.' 

'Of course you do Theo, after everything that has happened to you and after everything you have been through you deserve nothing but happiness and love.' Replied Liam, in disbelief that Theo could say that. 

The two decide to walk for a while, just wanting to be together and in each other's company. They talked, about nothing in particular, they were just distracting themselves from the night they had had. 

After about an hour of wondering they decided to go back to Scott's to get Theo's truck and go home. 

As they got to Scott's house, both Scott and Lydia rushed outside to meet them. 

'We're so, so sorry Theo, for everything. We should have never treat you or spoke to you the way we did. It was unforgivable. But we promise we will treat you the way you deserve from now on.' Said Scott, a look of shame, guilt and disappointment on his and Lydia's face. 

'It's okay Scott, I deserved it after what I did to you guys.' Theo replied. 

'No you didn't Theo. After hearing what you and Liam said, there was no way you deserved it.' Said Lydia. 

'Thank you.' Replied Theo, a look of relief on his face that they supported him. 

His relief was short lived when he realised Stiles and Malia were not there. 

'Wait, where are Stiles and Malia? Theo asked tentatively. 

'They left soon after Liam did they-' Scott began before Theo cut him off. 

'They hate me, probably even more now. I've made everything so much worse. I'm sorry' Theo sighed dejectedly. He could feel himself beginning to want to cry again so he left to get into his truck and wait for Liam. 

'Liam, please tell Theo that he has nothing to be sorry for and that he has not ruined anything. It's Stiles and Malia who have the problem. Theo has done nothing. They are in the wrong. Besides, they'll come around eventually.' Said Lydia, trying to be hopeful. 

'And tell him that he's always welcome in this pack.' Added Scott. 

'I will, thank you so much for being so understanding.' Liam replied. The three of them said goodbye to each other and Liam made his way over to Theo's truck. He got in and the two drove away. 

'Are you going to be okay Theo?' Liam asked, concern heavy in his voice. 

'I will be. I have you and as long as I have you everything will be okay.' Replied Theo. 

'I love you Little Wolf.'

'I love you too Theo.'

When they arrived home they fell asleep quickly. They both were dreading the next day, knowing that they would have to have a long conversation with everyone, and they had no idea how Stiles and Malia would react. It would be tough but they would get through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will hopefully be up within a week. Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam spend the morning together before heading off to see the Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be the Pack talking through everything, but I felt like writing Thiam fluff, so that's basically the whole chapter.

Theo woke up early. He considered getting up, but decided not to as he didn't want to disturb his sleeping boyfriend who was cuddled up against Theo. Theo smiled down softly at Liam and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, before carding his hand through Liam's soft hair. 

This was when Theo felt at his most relaxed, just cuddled up with Liam. He loved nothing more than being with Liam. 

A few minutes later Liam stirred awake. 

'Morning Baby Wolf.' Greeted Theo with a warm smile. 

'You need to come up with different nicknames.' Groaned Liam, still half asleep. 

'Okay, sleeping beauty.' Teased Theo. 

Liam offered Theo a sleepy, lopsided smile before cuddling closer to Theo.

'Wow, you're so cuddly this morning, I could get used to this.' Said Theo.

'I just want to be near you, that's all.' Replied Liam. He was worried about Theo after yesterday and wanted to be close to him. 

'If you're worried about me don't be little wolf. I'm fine about today I promise.' Said Theo in the most convincing voice he could. He, unsurprisingly, was terrified to speak to Stiles and Malia. He had no idea how they would react. 

'Theo, I know you really well to know you are lying.' Stated Liam, sitting up to face his boyfriend. 

'Okay, I'm not fine. I-I just... I guess I'm scared how Malia and Stile will react to me and what they'll say. But I'm more worried about you. What is they hate you because you're with me and what if Malia tries to attack you like she does with me? And-' Rambled Theo, before Liam stopped him.

'Listen to me Theo. I will be fine and so will you. They've had all night to sleep on it so they may have cooled off by now. And they won't hate me, they're pack. They may not like the situation, but they're like family so I will be fine. I promise.' Reassured Liam. 

Theo nodded and got out of the bed.

'What where are you going?' Complained Liam.

'I'm going to cook you breakfast. I feel like treating you.' Exclaimed Theo before rushing off downstairs. 

Liam quickly joined Theo in the kitchen and watched adoringly as Theo prepared their breakfast. 

'What are you cooking?' Asked Liam.

'Just a full-English frittata.' Replied Theo casually. 

'It smells so good.' Said Liam, practically drooling.

'Well that's because I'm cooking it.' Replied Theo cockily. 

'I didn't even realise you could cook.' Liam said.

'I thought you knew me really well.' Mocked Theo, referring to what Liam had previously said. 

'Well, it's just you've never coked for me before so I just kind of assumed you were a bad cook.' Said Liam, slight guilt in his voice. 

'I'm just teasing baby wolf, calm down.' Chuckled Theo. 

Twenty-five minutes later the food was ready and the two sat at the kitchen table in a comfortable silence and begun to eat. 

Liam took the first bite of his food and let out a moan of pleasure. 

'Oh my God Theo, this is so good.'. Exclaimed Liam.

'I wish you made noises like that in the bedroom and not just at my cooking.' Remarked Theo, smirking at his boyfriend. 

'Well- I- I' Stuttered Liam, blushing furiously. 

'I'm teasing Liam. Damn, it's so easy to make you blush. I just have to mention sex and you turn bright red.' Teased Theo. 

Liam said nothing and just continued eating his delicious food and attempted to kick Theo from under the table, being the caring boyfriend he is. 

'Nice try little wolf.' Smirked Theo.

'So where did you learn to cook like this? And why have you deprived me of your delicious cooking until now?' Said Liam, although barely understandably due to the mouthful of food he had when he said this. 

'I taught myself. I had to. The Dread Doctors didn't particularly care for looking after me, they just wanted me for my powers so I had to teach myself from the age of nine. And then when I was bought back from- that place- I got a job as a chef to get money for food. I never quite got enough for an apartment. I counted myself lucky to even get a job.' Explained Theo. 

'God Theo I'm so sorry. I didn't even think.' Stammered Liam. 

'Hey, it's fine baby wolf. You couldn't have known that. And besides I should have told you this sooner.' Theo reassured. 

'I-I just hate to think that I've upset you or-or hurt you by bringing up your past. I know it must be tough for you to be reminded of it after everything you've been through.' Explained Liam, feeling incredibly guilty. 

'Liam, you could never hurt me. I promise. I know you don't mean to bring up my past. And I don't mind talking about these things with you, I trust you and I guess getting things out in the open is a good thing.' Said Theo as he extended his arm across the table to hold Liam's hand. 

'I love you so much Theo.'

'I love you too baby wolf.' Replied Theo, lifting up Liam's hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. 

The two sat and talked for a few minutes before deciding to go get ready to see the Pack, much to the insistence of Liam that they could put it off if Theo wanted to. 

'I will be fine baby wolf I promise. I have you there with me so how could I not be?' Said Theo as the two got ready.

'Just promise me if it gets too much for you you'll tell me and we'll leave straight away.' Said Liam, his tone concerned and protective. He was not going to let Theo get hurt, not again. 

'I promise little wolf.' Theo replied with a warm smile. 

'Good, because I'll always be there to protect you, no matter what.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer to update that I wanted. I just got busy with revision and I lost the will to live half way through updating. 
> 
> My last exam is on the 18th of June so hopefully updates will become more regular after then.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading. xxx


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack talk about the events of the previous night.

Theo and Liam arrived at Scott's house and noticed Stiles and Malia were already there.

'Are you sure you're up to this Theo, we can go home right now if you want to?' Asked Liam. 

'Let's just get this over with.' Huffed Theo as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of his truck. 

Theo and Liam joined hands and walked into the house. Instantly, the atmosphere was tense. For a moment no-one said anything, and Theo and Liam both apprehensively sat down. Malia let out a low growl as she and Stiles entered the dining area. 

'Malia.' Scott warned. She backed down and took a seat next to Stiles; Stiles and Malia were sat opposite Theo and Liam, with Scott and Lydia at either end of the small table. 

'So, what exactly do you expect us to say Scott?' Said Stiles, already fed up with the situation. It was clear that he was not ready to listen to anything the other four had to say. 

'We all need to talk about what went on last night and try and sort out any issues we have. We are a pack, so it is vital that we all stick together.' Explained Scott with an authoritative tone. 

'Fine.' Stiles huffed, crossing his arms. Both he and Malia glared across the table at Theo, making him feel uncomfortable. Liam joined their hands on top of the table, in an attempt to help and support Theo. Theo gave Liam a soft, thankful smile at the gesture.

For a few minutes there was silence, no-one knowing where to begin, and Theo not wanting to speak. He only felt comfortable talking to Liam, so he had no idea how the hell he would get through this. 

'Okay well it's obvious that this is getting us no-where.' Lydia spoke, breaking the silence.  
'Stiles, you go. Ask Theo whatever it is you want or say what you want to, or there is zero point to this.' Lydia ordered her boyfriend, if they'll still be together after this.

'Okay then. Theo, you said about the Dread Doctors, how they forced you to kill and that you had no choice. And you and Liam say that you've changed but how are we supposed to believe a single word that comes out of your lying mouth?' Snarled Stiles. 

'Look, I get it, I do. You hate me for what I did and no-one can blame you for that. But I promise that I had no choice in what I did. I was experimented on as a child and was made to kill from a young and that, in the end, that was all I knew. And if I didn't do exactly as they told me then- they w-would hurt me. Say it was an experiment and was necessary. I hated the monster I was, but I'm different now, I've changed and I won't hurt anyone again.' Theo explained. He deliberately left out some of the details about how they hurt him, not ready to share that. What happened to him was beyond cruel and was far too much for Theo to talk about. He hadn't even told Liam yet, wanting to spare him the details of what really happened to him. 

'Right, so if it was that bad why didn't you just leave?' Asked Malia incredulously. Liam, Scott and Lydia all glared at Malia. She knew how the Dread Doctors worked and Lydia and Scott had already tried to explained this to them. 

'I-I did try. When I was about twelve o-or thirteen. But they found me the same day I ran away. There was no escaping them. I guess that's when the 'experimenting' and torture got worse.' Stammered Theo, looking over to Liam for support. He gave Theo a soft smile and squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

'Oh poor little Theo, getting hit a few extra times for trying to run away.' Scoffed Stiles. 

'Stiles you have no idea what happened so why don't you let Theo explain. And do the Dread Doctors really seem like the sort of group to just hit someone for acting out?' Snapped Liam. He was trying to keep his cool for Theo's sake but he has finding it incredibly difficult. Liam knew very little of what the Dread Doctors had done to Theo, but he had always suspected that Theo's treatment was far worse than he had ever admitted. 

'Well he was basically their pet so it seemed likely.' Replied Stiles as if what he said was reasonable and had any kind of logic behind it.  
'Anyway.' Stiles continued. 'I want to hear from him what happened. Surely it can't have been that bad, I mean he was always fine around us when he worked for the Dread Doctors, so whatever they did can't have hurt him too much.' Said Stiles, the way he said 'worked' angered Liam further as Stiles made it sound like it was a job for Theo, as if being with the Dread Doctors was a choice, when it couldn't have been much further from that. 

Theo stuttered but struggled to speak.

'Well... I'm waiting.' Said Stiles impatiently. 

'They became more angry and violent, s-saw me as a failure instead of the perfection they wanted. They had planned to kill me but decided against it. Said that then they'd have nothing to show for everything they had done, so they decided to keep me around. But they punished me even more now, even for the smallest, most insignificant mistake. They would sometimes lock me away and not give me any food or water, see how long an experiment like me could last. I sometimes went a week, or more, without eating anything and almost died several time. And the room I was locked in was so small, I couldn't tell if it was day or night because there were no windows, no way to get out. That wasn't even the worst of what I went through.' Theo said before cutting himself off. He couldn't say anymore, the memories too painful. By this point he was almost crying as was Liam, he had no idea of this. Even Stiles look shocked at the extent of suffering Theo went through, and multiple times by the sounds of it. But for Malia this wasn't enough, she wanted to know more, even though she could see the pain and torment on Theo's face. She had to push for more. 

'What so this makes up for what you did? I don't think so. And you said that wasn't the worst of it, so what else did they do?' Barked Malia, believing that she had the right no know everything that happened, as if knowing would somehow make everything better. Well, it might for Malia, but certainly not for Theo, wh wanted nothing more than to forget what he went through.

'Malia don't.' Scott warned. 

'I deserve to know, after everything Theo put us through.' Snarled Malia.

Scott was about to speak up again, but Theo spoke first. 

'It's fine. I guess after everything I did, she deserves to know the truth.' Theo said. He didn't want to share, but he felt he had no choice, too scared of Malia and what she might do. Theo didn't say anything for a few moments and Malia just stared at him pointedly. 

'They wanted to test out my healing ability and wanted to improve it so I could heal faster than any other supernatural being. To do this they said that they had to break my bones and then let them heal. So they would often break nearly all of my bones at one time to see how long it would take for me to heal completely. If I was lucky I would get away with broken legs, arms, ribs and spine. The pain was unbearable; I wanted to die, I craved for it to kill me but it never did. I think they injected me with something to stop me from dying. But if I complained about the pain, or cried or screamed they would break a bone again as soon as it healed. I had to learn quickly to not cry out, despite the pain. Every time I did something wrong or acted out they would do this or they would lock me in that room as punishment, or find some other sick way to punish me. That was why I went along with what they said because I would have to go through either of those horrendous acts and the threat of those was too much for me. That and the fact I knew nothing else but to follow their orders. I guess that's also fine when around you before because my body learnt to heal fast, never to deal with the pain, but to heal fast.' Theo said, his voice barely a whisper and tears had finally begun to fall down his face. The memories were so painful for him as telling everyone what happened meant reliving the worst moments in his life.

'My God. Theo I'm so, so sorry you had to go through that.' Uttered Stiles, finally beginning to understand the hell Theo went through and why he did what he did. A look of shame clouded Stile's face. No-one else spoke, far too shocked by what Theo had said. They had, never, ever imagined how bad it must have been for Theo. A look of shame clouded Stiles' face. No-one else spoke, far too shocked by what Theo had said. They had, never, ever imagined things being that bad for Theo, despite what he had said the previous night. 

'Why didn't you tell me this Theo?' Asked Liam, who was openly crying at this point.

'I couldn't baby wolf. I-I just wanted to forget about it, it's something that is so hard for me to think about and telling you would mean bringing all that back up. And I didn't want to hurt you by telling you just how bad it was.' Explained Theo, not daring to meet Liam's eyes.

'Theo, I want to know everything, he good and bad, because I just want to help you, even if it might hurt me.' Said Liam softly. Liam pulled Theo into a hug and Theo cried silently into Liam's shoulder. Talking about what happened to Theo had bought back several emotions and memories he had tried to push down for far too long. The rest watched the exchanged, Lydia and Scott glad that Theo and Liam had found one another despite everything each of them had been through; Stiles watched more curiously, having never see the two act affectionately or intimately with each other before. However, after seeing the two today and how Liam supported Theo unconditionally even if he did not say anything to show this support, any doubts Stiles had about the authenticity of the relationship washed away. From seeing their interactions he sees just how much Liam means to Theo and vice versa.

Stiles realised that he was entirely wrong about Theo, he knew now that there was no way that Theo was lying about what had happened to him as the emotion that he was showing could not be faked, no matter how good of a liar someone is. But, for Malia, this was not enough.

After a few moments, Theo pulled out the hug and rested his head on Liam's shoulder.

'So Theo, despite being in a relationship with Liam you never told him this. Even though you'd spoke about the Dread Doctors with him before?' Asked Malia, her tone accusatory.

'Look, I've already explained why I didn't tell him, is that not enough?.' Snapped Theo in response.

'It just seems awfully convenient that you didn't tell Liam any of this and are telling us all now, even though it's so difficult for you to talk about. It's almost as if you've had time to think about what to say.' Accused Malia.

'Look, I didn't say because it's not the sort of thing that is easy to talk about, and I only fucking said because you asked. I didn't want to talk about it but I wanted you to believe me.' Shouted Theo, taking his head off Liam's shoulder and sitting up, glaring ahead at Malia.

'I'm sorry but I just can't believe anything you say.' Replied Malia, folding her arms in defiance.

'So what can I do to make me believe you? It's not as if I can show you, or prove it in any way.' Asked Theo, voice calmer than before, but he was still incredibly angry and hurt.

Malia said nothing for a few seconds. 'Well, Scott can, he's the Alpha so he'll be able to look into your memories to see if you're telling the truth. If you are then you have nothing to be worried about.' Grinned Malia, believing that she has found a way to prove that Theo is lying. He had told everyone something that was truly horrifying and deeply painful to talk about and Malia still couldn't trust him.

'Malia, I'm not doing that. We all believe Theo, it's only you that doesn't now, and it's not fair on Theo to do this. Why can't you just move on Malia.' Said Scott.

'I'm sorry Scott but unlike the rest of you I cannot blindly trust Theo now he's added more to his sob story. This doesn't change a single thing of what he did, and it certainly doesn't excuse his action. And who knows if it even did happen, and if it did then he deserved it. He's probably only saying this to gain your trust again so he can destroy this pack.' Malia growled venomously.

''That's enough!.' Shouted Liam, standing up from his chair, knocking it onto the floor behind him. 

'Theo has been through literal torture and has literally been to Hell. He has told us all something horrendous that had happened to him because you wanted him to. All Theo was trying to do by telling us was explain why he acted the way he did and why he did what he did. He wasn't trying to manipulate us into believing him so he can tear us a part. You and Stiles wanted to know what happened so he told you. It's that fucking simple. I cannot believe you are so blinded by your hatred to see this. Theo is innocent in all this, he is as much of a victim of the Dread Doctors as the rest of us. Actually no... he suffered more than any of us because of them, so don't you dare for one second think that he is a monster because he is not, he is the kindest, most amazing person. He does nothing but support and help me, help all of us. Theo deserves nothing but your respect, not this hatred you have towards him.' Liam yelled, his eyes glowing yellow and his claws digging into the table.

'Liam calm down. Remember your mantra. The sun the moon the truth.' Scott said, desperately trying to get Liam to calm down. Liam turned to Scott, a look of pure anger on his face. He knows that Scott hasn't done anything but right now, he couldn't control his anger.

The mantra Liam used to use hasn't worked for a long time. Theo was his anchor and was the only thing that could calm him down, not that the rest of the pack knew that.

'Hey Liam, look at me.' Theo said softly, grabbing Liam's wrist and turning Liam to face him. He placed their foreheads together and whispered softly.  
'You need to calm down for me okay. Just relax for me, okay baby.' Theo whispered, his voice calm despite the situation.

Liam calmed when hearing Theo's voice and when Theo pulled him close to him. Liam rested his head on Theo's chest as his breathing became more even and his anger subsided. Theo placed a soft kiss in his boyfriends hair and rests his chin on Liam's head.

'You okay now.' Theo asks softly, lifting Liam's head up lightly with his fingers.

'Yeah. Thank you Theo.' Replied Liam.

'Any time baby.' Said Theo. Theo didn't often call Liam baby, it was usually baby wolf or little wolf, he only called Liam baby in situations like this.

'Look, I think we should leave this here for today and we'll carry on another time.' Theo said as he ushered Liam out of the door before anyone could argue other wise. Theo and Liam quickly entered the truck and drove home.

'I'm so sorry Theo. You shouldn't have had to have support me like that. I should have been there supporting you not the other way round.' Said Liam on the drive back. 

 

'Liam, you defended me again when you didn't have to. You protected me and supported me, even if you think that you didn't. Just you being there was enough for me.' Replied Theo. Before Liam he was alone, with no-one to defend him, with Liam he finally felt safe.

The rest of the drive home was silent and when the two arrived back home they decided to just relax and watch Doctor Who, seeing as Theo is obsessed with it.

Sharp knocking on the door woke up Theo and Liam, both of them falling asleep after the sixth episode. Theo was about to get up to go to the door when Liam spoke up.

'Just leave it, they'll eventually go away' Liam grumbled sleepily.

'It could be important; I'll only be a few minutes Baby Wolf, I promise.' Said Theo, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

With a sigh, Theo opened the door. Why would someone even bother coming to see them at this time?

'Hello Theo.' Said Kira.

'W-what a-are you d-doing here? Stuttered Theo, fear and panic rising.

'Malia has told me about you, about how you've manipulated Liam and the rest of the pack again. I thinks it's time for you to go back, after all you should never have left in the first place. Or you explain to me exactly what you are doing.' Snarled Kira, revealing the sword she had concealed, the sword Theo thought had been destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has finally come around, Malia however, will she ever forgive Theo? 
> 
> Sorry for the ending, I was unsure how to end this chapter, so this is what I went with. 
> 
> Theo will eventually have a happy ending with Liam, maybe. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this xxx


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira uses one of her powers to look into Theo's memories and she see exactly what happened with Theo and the Dread Doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** indicates where a flashback starts and will appear again where the flashback ends.

Theo stood, frozen in place and too scared to move or speak. 

'So, what will it be? Are you going to tell me the truth, or do I have to send you back?' Barked Kira.

Wordlessly, Theo moved aside to let Kira enter the house and he quickly followed behind her. Kira saw where Liam was sat and made her way over to him. 

'Hello again Liam.' Said Kira with less venom that when she spoke to Theo. 

'K-Kira? What are you doing here?' Asked Liam, shocked to see Kira as they hadn't spoke in a few months. 

'I'm here for Theo. He either tells me what he is planning or I send him back to Hell.' Kira spoke calmly. As she spoke, Theo sat besides Theo on the sofa as Kira sat on the chair she had moved to be opposite them. 

'Theo is going nowhere. He has done nothing wrong.' Growled Liam.  
Let me guess.' Liam continued. 'Malia sent you. Well you've had a wasted trip because Theo is not planning anything, he's not manipulating me, or anyone lese for that matter. He is just trying to move on with his life after the Hell he has been through. 

'Malia told me about that too. But Liam, how can you be so sure that he is telling the truth. Look how he lied to us all before. He could easily be doing that again.' Replied Kira. 

'I know him better than anyone and I trust him with my life. There is no way that he is lying to me, he has no reason to. And besides, if he was going to do anything surely he would have done by now. Theo has been living with me for months so has had plenty of chance to kill me and he hasn't. And you know why? Because he isn't a killer, or a monster. He is the kindest, most gentle and caring person I know who would not hurt anyone ever again. He is my boyfriend and I love him so fucking much, so don't you dare come into my house and threaten my boyfriend.' Liam shouted, incredibly angry at Kira. 

'Wait. I thought you wanted me to tell you what happened, but if Malia had told you then why are you here?' Questioned Theo, suspicious of Kira. He grabbed hold of Liam's hand to comfort him. 

'One of my powers is that I can access people's memories and that is what I intend to do. If you do not let me then I will just presume that everything you have said and your relationship with Liam is a lie and I will send you back.' Explained Kira.  
'So which will it be?' Demanded Kira, looking impatiently at Theo.

Before Theo could answer Liam spoke up.

'No. He's not doing either. It was hard enough for Theo to tell me and the rest of the Pack what happened, let alone have to show someone those memories. I refuse to let you, so I suggest you leave right now.' Yelled Liam

'I can't do that Liam. He has to make a choice, go back there or show me he is telling the truth, because he is far too dangerous to be allowed to do what he likes.' Snapped Kira, losing all patience with both Theo and Liam. 

'It's okay Baby Wolf, if this is the only way we can be allowed to live in peace and to leave the past behind then so be it.' Said Theo. 

Kira nodded and stood up, stopping in front of Theo. She place a hand either side of Theo's head in order to gain access to the memories. Theo gripped hold of Liam's hand tightly, as if his life depended on it.  
***  
'No please no, not again. I'll be better I promise.' Cried Theo, he looked so much younger. He was around twelve or thirteen. He was being dragged away by two of the Dread Doctors into a pitch black room. Theo desperately tried to fight, to pull himself out of their impossibly tight grip, but it was no use. He was thrown into the room and the door was slammed shut and bolted. 

'Please let me out. Please don't leave me in here.' Theo pleaded, chocked sobs escaped his quivering lips as he pounded on the door and begged for help. His cries of help were ignored and he was left alone. 

Theo retreated to the furthest corner of the room and curled into a tight ball and sobbed, heavy, deep sobs. He was alone, terrified as he knew what was going to happen. 

The memory jumps ahead to around five days time. Theo is still in the same room, face red and blotched from crying. 

He sat in the same corner, arms hanging limply by his sides. He looked so weak and was extremely pale. Everything was silent until a sudden noise was heard from outside of the room.

'H-hello. Is anyone t-there?' Theo croaked out, voice incredibly weak that it was unlikely that he was heard. Theo tried to stand and walk over to the door but he collapsed onto the floor as soon as he tried to stand. He was far too weak from having no food or water for the past few days. 

After a few more minutes, the bolts to the door were unlocked and the door swung open violently.

'Get up.' Ordered the Dread Doctor. 

Theo tried, he tried so hard but he couldn't. He was still too weak. 

'Pathetic.' Snarled the Dread Doctors as they lifted Theo onto his feet and marched him out of the room. 

This memory faded and transitioned into another. Theo was the same age. This memory took place about a week after the previous memory. 

Theo ran, he ran so fast to try to get away but he wasn't quick enough. The Dread Doctors found him with in a few hours and dragged him back. 

He was petrified. He had no idea what they would do to him after trying to run away. Any punishment or torture he had been before would be a mercy compared to what they might do to him now. 

'With us, now.' Commanded one of the Dread Doctors.

Theo followed obediently behind the Dread Doctors. 

He was taken into one of the Dread Doctor labs and was seated. He was then injected with a strange yellow liquid. 

'Begin.' Said the same Dread Doctor from before. 

Theo looked around confused before one of the Dread Doctors approached where he was sat and simultaneously broke both of Theo's legs. The snap of bones echoed in the room. 

Theo let out a pained cry as he felt his bone break and he fell out of the chair, collapsing onto the cold floor. Tears streamed down his face at the unbearable pain and his cries and scream continued.

This continued for a while with the Dread Doctors breaking almost every bone in Theo's body. He should have died, he wanted to die but he didn't. And the worst part of the whole thing is that he was conscious for the whole ordeal. The serum he was injected with must have ensured this. 

As the torture went on Theo begged, pleaded and cried out for them to stop and to show him mercy but they didn't listen. They said it was necessary and vital for their experiments. 

Theo's cries became worse and louder as time went on. The pain coursing through his body and never ending. After the Doctors had finished they left him alone in that room to fully heal the last few bones, before repeating two more times that day. 

The second time was somehow worse because if he cried out in pain they would break a bone as soon as it healed. This seemingly went on for hours. The pain looked unbearable and Kira does not know how he coped. 

The second memory faded and the third began, this time around a year later when Theo would have been thirteen or fourteen. 

On missions before, Theo would have to steal, gain information or hurt people, but never to kill. The Dread Doctors must have though he was at the age where he could kill and they knew that Theo would be far to terrified to disobey as he knew the consequences. 

'I can't do that, I can't. Please anyone else but not them. They-they're my parents I can't hurt them. Please.' Begged Theo. He knew he would have to but he would never forgive himself. He had not seen his parents since Tara had died and he never got along with them too well but he could never hurt them. They were still his parents and he still loved them. 

'You are to kill the people we have said. No-one else. If you are up to the task then you are considered a failure and you know the consequences.' Replied the Dread Doctor. 

'I won't do it. I can't.' Shouted Theo. 

Upon refusing the Dread Doctors dragged Theo away to a location unfamiliar to Kira. 

'Please.' Begged Theo as the Dread Doctors forced Theo into the house of his parents. 

'Do it now or we will and we will make their death as painful and as undignified as possible.' Ordered one of the Dread Doctors as they entered the house. This left Theo with no choice. At least if Theo murdered them, their death would be over quicker and would be as painless as possible, instead of prolonged, and excruciatingly painful. 

Theo entered the house with the Dread Doctors following behind him threateningly. Theo knew that his parents would not be able to see them, they would only see him. 

'Theo? Oh my God it is you. You came home.' Cried Theo's mother as she saw Theo stood in the living room of her house. Theo's dad heard this and entered the living room from the kitchen. 

'I'm so sorry.' Cried Theo as he lunged forward, killing his mother swiftly with his claws and then moving onto his father. 

After he was done Theo sunk onto the ground and sobbed, hugging his knees close to his chest. 'I'm so sorry, please forgive me,' Theo mumbled repetitively as he rocked himself back and forth, tears cascading down his face. 

'You did well.' Said the Dread Doctors as they forced Theo onto his feet and out of the door. They had to practically drag Theo as he could barely walk. 

Theo cried almost non-stop for days after what he had done. He hated the Dread Doctors more than ever and he hate himself so much for what he had done and the person he had become. He tried to convince himself that he had no choice but this did not work, he blamed himself entirely for what had happened, even though he was forced by the Dread Doctors and there was no other option.

The next memories followed soon after and they showed how the Dread Doctors continued to make Theo kill for them, over time Theo became less resistant to them, but he always hated the killing. On the outside, to everyone else, he looked like nothing but a ruthless monster when in fact he was far from that. He was an innocent boy, forced to murder. 

Kira also saw the aftermath of some of the murders and just how much they affected Theo. He cried and screamed out of anguish for what he had done and who he had become, if the Dread Doctor heard him then they ignored him. 

For each murder he committed, Theo would take his claw and drag it across the skin on his stomach or chest, deep enough to scar. He chose this place to cut as the Dread Doctors would not see. It was a form of punishment for Theo, that way he would have a permanent reminder of his victims and what he had done. When Liam had asked him about the scars he quickly shrugged it off, blaming the Dread Doctors. 

The memories faded away and tuned black. Kira was about to move her hands from Theo's head when another memory begun to play in Theo's head. Theo desperately tried to fight it and stop Kira from seeing it but it was too late, she had seen the one thing he had tried desperately hard to keep hidden.

***  
'Oh my God. Theo. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that.' Said Kira almost in tears over what she had seen.  
'T-that last memory. I-' She stuttered before being cut off by Theo.

'You weren't supposed to see that.' Whispered Theo, fresh tears prickling in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what was that memory Kira was not supposed to see? Any guesses?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final memory that Kira saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is a flashback

'Thhhheeeeeoooo.' Tara whispered eerily.

'Thhhheeeeeoooo.' She whispered again, her voice following Theo no matter how fast or far he runs she is always there, haunting him. 

He ran as fast as he could, as far as he could go, but she would always catch him. 

'I'm so sorry Tara.' Theo cried, right before his heart was ripped from his chest. 

This happened countless times. He would run. Tara would chase him. Then catch him, and tear his heart from his chest. 

He felt it every time. As his heart was ripped out of him. He felt Tara's fingers pierce through his skin. Her hand push through his chest. He felt it when his heart was almost crushed between Tara's hands and as it was torn from him. Tears would fall from his tired, weary eyes due to the pain he felt.

After a while, he was accustom to the pain, it was almost easy to get used to after what he had suffered with the Dread Doctors. He still ran though, desperate to avoid the inevitable, as if he ever could. He got to the stage where he was almost pleased when Tara ripped his heart straight from his chest as gained momentary relief from the eternal torment he was going through. He no longer pleaded, he just accepted what was happening, that Tara could finally take back what was hers.

Hell wasn't always like that. It was always Tara, but not always in the same scenario. 

Sometimes he was back at the bridge where Tara died, when the Dread Doctors took her heart. 

He would relive that moment over and over again, each time getting closer to saving Tara but at the last minute she would slip away from him. 

It was torture, giving him hope that he could save his sister then taking it away so quickly. It was beyond cruel.

Of course it was all a trick, an illusion, but for Theo it was real. For Theo, he had the chance to save his sister and he would always try, because he couldn't let her down again. Everything in that place for Theo was real. People may think that you would know that it wasn't real, and that you would be able to fight the illusions but it is not possible. It plays tricks on you, the impossible becomes real. 

Theo never knew how long he had been there, because when something is eternal and never ending, it is impossible to keep track of time. It wasn't until he got back that he realised how long he had been there. He thought it had been an eternity.

Other times he was a child again, back before he was taken by the Dread Doctors and Tara was dead. He was reliving memories he thought he had long forgotten. 

He was back with his parents and everything was fine far a scarce few moments until his parents began to scream at him, beg for answers as to why he killed them and why he hated them so much. His parents and Tara would sometimes beg for him to save them as they bled out in front of him, but like with Tara on the bridge, he was powerless to save them. He would see them die over and over and rot in front of him before completely disappearing, each time as horrendous and as painful as the last. 

He never wanted Kira to see these memories, because she sent him there and caused it to happen. He didn't want her seeing every horror that he went through and then feeling guilt about it. Theo doesn't blame Kira for sending him there because in her eyes, she had no choice. If anything, he blames the Dread Doctors because it was there actions that caused him to have to be sent there in the first place. 

He is, however, afraid of Kira because she is the only one with the power to send him back there and he couldn't go back. He would rather die than go back there, which is why he showed her his memories in the first place. 

Some people say that Hell is a person, and for Theo, that person is Tara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the worst thing I have ever written, so I apologise for that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this anyway. xxx


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam talk about what had just happened with Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the conversation between Kira and Malia

'I'm so sorry Theo, for everything that happened.' Said Kira sincerely. 

'I don't want your apologies. I just want to move on now.' Replied Theo.

'I have to go now. I need to talk to Malia.' Kira announced hastily as she ran out of the door in urgency. 

'At least it's over now, and the pack will finally accept me and we can put this behind us.' Theo stated as he turned to face Liam. 

Liam said nothing in reply, a look of horror etched on his face as tears clouded his eyes. 

'Hey Baby Wolf, what's wrong?' Theo whispered softly, squeezing Liam's hand. 

'Y-your p-parents. They made you kill them. I-I never thought. I didn't even know they were dead.' Liam gasped, a solitary tear sliding down his cheek.  
'I'm so sorry Theo.' 

'H-how do you know that Liam?' Questioned Theo confused, pulling his hand out of Liam's.

'I think that when Kira looked into your memories I must have, somehow, been connected. Probably because I was holding your hand.' Answered Liam in a state of disbelief over what he had just seen. He knew what Theo went through was horrendous, but seeing it was like Liam's version of Hell come to life. Just hearing from Theo what happened broke his heart, seeing it had shattered it. What happened was so, so much worse that what he could have ever imagined. 

'Please don't hate me.' Whimpered Theo, not able to look up at Liam out of fear of his reaction.

'Hate you?' Liam said incredulously as he turned Theo to face him and gently cupped his face.  
'I could never, ever hate you Theo. I love you so fucking much. Seeing what happened has not changed how I feel about you, I will always love you. What happened with your parents was not your fault okay? There was no other way. You are so, so strong baby; if I had been in your position I would have given up a long time ago, but you didn't which just shows how brave, strong and amazing you are. You suffered so much for far to long and nothing I could have seen would have made me love you any less. So please don't ever think I could hate you.' 

'I don't deserve you. You're far too good for me.' Was all Theo said in response as the two rested their foreheads together. 

'Theo you deserve the world after everything you've been through. You should have everything you want.' Liam said softly.

'Do you really mean that?' Theo whispered as if Liam's love for him was too good to be true after everything he had been through in his life. 

'Of course I do Theo. You have done nothing wrong. Anything you did, you had no choice but to do it. You are as innocent in all of this as me, Scott and the rest of the Pack. Everything that happened was the Dread Doctors. I love you and I will never stop, ever.' Said Liam. 'I love you too Baby Wolf.' Theo said before pulling Liam into a kiss. It was passionate, like many of the kisses they had had before; for Theo it was a thank you to Liam for loving him like he never though he would have, and for Liam it was a promise to love Theo forever. 

They pulled out of the kiss and Liam put his arm around Theo and Theo rested his head on Liam's chest.

'It's finally over now Theo. You can finally try to fully move on from the past. And no matter how hard it will be, I'll be with you every step of the way.' Promised Liam.

'Thank you Little Wolf.' Replied Theo. 

Liam placed a tender kiss on Theo's forehead and the two soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will probably have ten chapters in total so will be finished soon.
> 
> I got my exam results back, and I passed them all!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira goes to talk to Malia about what happened with Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life happened xxx

Kira ran as fast as she could to reach Malia's house. When she arrived she pounded on the door frantically. 

'Kira, what's wrong? Is it done? Is Theo gone?' Questioned Malia, slightly concerned with Kira's urgency. 

'I need to talk to you about what happened.' Kira replied frantically. Malia quickly let her in.

'So, what happened?' Asked Malia.  
'Is he back where he belongs?'

'He is where he belongs, right here. I didn't send him back, I couldn't.' Confessed Kira. 

'What? After everything he has done and what he is doing now you're letting him stay?' Shouted Malia.

'The thing is Malia, he isn't doing anything. There is no plotting, scheming or manipulation. Theo really is innocent.' Said Kira, imploring Malia to believe her.

'So he's manipulated you to then?.' Scoffed Malia incredulously. 

'No Malia. When I went to the Skinwalkers to train I gained several new abilities through my training, one of them to look at other people's memories. I used this with Theo and you were wrong Malia, he isn't evil. He is a victim of the Dread Doctors. What he went through is worse than what he said. What he suffered is not something you would wish on anyone, no matter what they had done.' Reasoned Kira. 

'How do you know what you saw was true? I mean the memories could have been faked by him.' Said Malia, still refusing to believe what everyone is saying about Theo. 

'That's impossible. Whatever memories I see are genuine and real. These was no way they were faked. I'm sorry Malia, but you're just going to have to accept that you were wrong.'

'So what did you see? You hated him just as much as me, so it must have been bad for you to now support him.' Malia grumbled. 

'I can show you if you like. Once I have made a connection to someone and see their memories, I can retrieve them and share with others is necessary.' Offered Kira reluctantly; she didn't know if Theo would want his memories to be shared with Malia, but it's the only way for her to truly believe that Theo is innocent. 

'Okay.'

Kira moved to in front of where Malia was sat and placed her hands over her head to create the connection and share the memories. Malia saw everything- Theo's torture at the hands of the Dread Doctors, how they made him kill his own parents, and his time in Hell. She finally understood why Theo did what he did.

'My God.' Malia said, voice filled with regret, sorrow, guilt and remorse, the tears that had formed in her eyes threatening to fall.  
'The way I treated Theo, the way I acted. He never deserved that. What he's been through, no-one deserved that. Hi-his parents, the pain he must have been through. I-'Malia cried before cutting herself off, overwhelmed by what she had just seen. 

'It's okay Malia, I made the same mistakes as you. We both owe Theo so much after everything we have said and done to him. Me more than you though Malia. I sent him to Hell after everything he went through. He begged as I sent him down yet I did nothing, I was the only one who could have stopped it and I didn't. I don't know if Theo will ever forgive us but I really hope he does, one day.' Kira said solemnly, her head bowing slightly in shame.

'I-I should go. I need to apologise to Theo.' Malia said as she rushed to grab her jacket. 

'Okay, but be patient with him. Give him time to move on and forgive you. Do you mind if I wait here until you get back?' Kira asked.

'No, that's fine,' Malia said as she ran out the door. 

Malia knew she had some serious making up to do. The way she had treated Theo was unforgiveable. She is not expecting to be forgiven any time soon, if ever but she has to let Theo know how truly sorry she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic is almost over, only one chapter left. The next chapter will have Malia apologising to Theo, more Thiam and Malia and Kira. 
> 
> I hate this chapter as much as I hate chapter 7, but I hope you enjoyed reading anyway xxx


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia apologises to Theo for the way she treat him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late being updated, I'm so sorry. xxx

Malia got about half-way to Theo and Liam's house but realised she had no idea what to say, or even where to begin. How she had treated Theo was unforgivable and inexcusable. She walked around for a while processing what she had seen and desperately tried to think of what to say to try to make things right.

After walking around for a couple of hours, trying to sort out her thoughts, she finally built up the courage to go see Theo and set things right.

A few moments after she knocked on the door, Liam answered.

'What do you want Malia?' Liam sighed tiredly and exasperatedly. 

'I-I came to apologise. To Theo. And you I guess.' Stammered Malia.

Silently, Liam led Malia into the living-room where Theo was sat mindlessly watching TV. Malia took a seat on the arm of the chair opposite where Theo was sat, and Liam sat next to Theo and joined their hands together. 

'Theo, I am so, so sorry for everything I have said and done to you. I was out of order and there is no excusing how I have acted towards you. I know everything, Kira showed me. And no-one deserved what happened to you, I should never have said that. What you went through was so much worse than what I could have ever imagined and I have no idea how to make up for everything I did, but I hope you'll let me try and in time, hopefully forgive me.' Malia rushed out, before she froze up and forgot what it was she wanted to say. 

'Thank you.' Theo replied.  
'I forgive you Malia. After what I did, I understand how you reacted. Yes it hurt, but it's better for me to just forgive you so I can just leave the past behind me, where it belongs. I will never forget what happened to me, I will always have reminders of it but I have a second chance now, a chance to finally move on and be happy.' Continued Theo, squeezing Liam's hand. 

'I promise I will do everything I can to make this up to you. I know you said you forgive me, but I still need to make things right. I mess up spectacularly badly, but I will do anything to make this right. And Liam, I'm sorry to you for how I reacted whenever you defended Theo, and for undermining your relationship. I can see now just how much you two mean to each other. I truly am happy you have found happiness. Malia said, voiced filled with sincerity and determination to make amends with Theo. 

'Well I guess Pack Nights will be less awkward now if I decide to go.' Joked Theo, trying to diffuse the tension.

'You'll be going to all of them now Theo, so don't try to get out of them any more because your just as much part of that pack as I am.' Liam said, pointedly looking at Theo 

'You're always welcome Theo. Please don't let me stop you from going anymore. Like Liam said, you're pack.' Added Malia.

'It should be fun, everyone seeing you getting destroyed at every game by your boyfriend. Well fun for me, embarrassing for you.' Theo teased, smiling lovingly at Liam.

'Hey, I'm not that bad. Malia back me up here.' Liam whined. 

'Well... If you say so Liam.' Taunted Malia.

Theo smiled softly at Malia. This seemed normal, as if they just a group of friends having fun, and in time it will be. 

'I'll leave you two now, but I'll see you at Pack Night right?' Asked Malia.

'We'll both be there, don't you worry.' Liam said before Theo could say a word. Malia gave a soft smile and turned around and leaving. 

'It's finally over baby. She accepts you and you can leave this whole nightmare behind you.' Liam said, hugging Theo tightly and placing a soft kiss onto the top of his head.

'Thank you so much Little Wolf, for everything.' Theo whispered as the two drifted off to sleep after an eventful few hours with Kira and Malia. 

Walking home, Malia felt lighter now she had cleared the air with Theo. She knew she had to wait for Theo to fully heal and move on but it's a new start for her, Theo, Liam and the Pack.

'Sorry I was so long, I went for a walk before I went to talk to Theo, just so I knew exactly what to say.' Malia explained to Kira as she walked in the door. 

'That's fine. I mean I was beginning to worry, but I'm glad you're back.' Kira said.  
'Can I ask you something Malia? You can always say no if it's a problem.' Kira asked as Malia sat down next to her. 

'What is it?' 

'Well, I've been thinking for a while now about moving back to Beacon Hills. I've finished my training and I want to come back to the Pack. I thought you inviting me back to deal with Theo would be a good reason to, but I don't know now. If I did, I was wondering if I could live with you. I lost touch with Stiles and Lydia a while back, and Scott a few months ago. You're the only one I've stayed close to.' 

'Of course Kira, it would be great to have you back. I'm sure the Pack would be so happy to have you back here.' Malia grinned.

'But after everything that's happened recently with Theo, would I be welcome if they found out why I came back initially? I've been away for so long, I don't even know if I'm welcome here.' Kira sighed sadly.

'Of course you're welcome here, I want you here and Theo wants to leave everything in the past, so in time he'll adjust and get used to you being here. As for the rest of the Pack, it's my fault you came back to send Theo away so they will understand that. You always have a place here with me and the Pack.' Malia explained to her friend.

'Thanks Malia.' Kira said, smiling softly at her friend. 

***One Year Later***

'Hurry up Liam we'll be late for Pack Night.' Theo shouted up to Liam as he impatiently waited at the door for his boyfriend.

'Okay, okay I'm here.' Liam huffed as he ran down the stairs and out of the door.

'You sure you're ready now?' Teased Theo as they got in the car.

'Yes I'm sure now get driving.'

Half-way through the drive Liam spoke up and broke the comfortable silence.

'What's wrong Theo you seem nervous?' Asked Liam, concerned for his boyfriend, the Pack had accepted Theo a year ago and he'd been going to Pack Nights now for as long. He'd even formed a kind-of friendship with Malia and Kira. The waves of nervousness coming off Theo was worrying Liam. 

'Nothing, I'm fine baby-wolf I promise.' Theo responded.

They arrived at Scott's house moments later. 

'I was wondering where you two were the time it took for you to get here.' Teased Lydia.

'Blame Liam for that one, being really slow.' Snorted Theo.

'Hey.' Liam said, lightly nudging Theo's shoulder.

'I love you really baby wolf.' Theo said. 

'Love you too Theo.' Replied Liam, kissing his boyfriend. 

'Get a room you two.' Shouted Scott and Stiles simultaneously.

'Theo, can you help me in the kitchen for a moment?' Lydia asked.

'Sure. You go over to Scott or Malia, I'll join you soon.' Theo said as he followed Lydia into the kitchen. 

'So, do you have it?' Lydia questioned impatiently.

'Yeah. What do you think?' Asked Theo apprehensively as the took the ring box from his pocket.

'Oh my God Theo, it's perfect.' Exclaimed Lydia. The ring was silver, with a wolf and a coyote on it, representing Theo and Liam. 

'Do you think he'll like it?' Theo stuttered nervously.

'How could he not? It's perfect, and you two are perfect for each other. So when are you going to ask him?' 

'I was thinking about asking him after we've all eaten.' Theo said.

'I'm so excited. Just promise me I can help organise the wedding. And I get to be maid of honour.' Lydia squealed excitedly. 

'What are you two gossiping about?' Malia said as she walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

'N-nothing.' Theo stuttered as he fumbled frantically, trying to get the ring box back into his pocket without Malia seeing it.

'Is-is that what I think it is?' Malia gasped.

'Yes'. 'No.' Lydia and Theo said simultaneously.

'Okay, it is. I'm planning on proposing to Liam after dinner. I've only told Lydia because she helped me design the ring.' Theo explained. 

'I'm so happy for you. You and Liam deserve to be happy.' Exclaimed Malia, grinning broadly. 

Dinner arrived and past painfully slowly for Theo and Lydia. Theo too nervous to eat properly or focus on conversation, and Lydia too excited. 

Once they'd all finished eating, Lydia looked over to Theo and nodded in reassurance and encouragement to propose now. 

'Here it goes.' Though Theo as he stood nervously. 

'I'd like to say something if that's okay.' Theo began shakily, as he walked over to where Liam was sat and stood in front of him.

'Liam, you have changed my life so much. You bought me back from that place and gave me a second chance when no-one else did. You took a chance on me and believed in me when no-body else did. I had nothing and then I had everything because you came into my life. You saved me Liam, in more way than you could know. You helped me work through the hell I went through and help me learn to be me again. I am forever grateful to you for everything you have done. I love you, so, so much Liam. I don't know what I would do without you.' Said Theo as he got down on one knee and pulled the ring box from his pocket. He quickly glanced over to Lydia who nodded reassuringly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

'Liam Dunbar will you marry me?' 

'Yes. Yes I will.' Liam gasped out through his happy tears. 

With shaking hands, Theo slid the ring on Liam's finger and then rose to his feet. The two kissed whilst the rest of the Pack cheered. Lydia crying from joy and excitement for her friends. Scott and Stiles looked over-joyed for the pair, and Malia and Kira beamed from where they were sat. 

Theo Raeken though he would never find happiness or love. This was taken away from him when he was a child, but Liam has given him a second chance at happiness and love. A second chance at life. Theo was lost, had no idea how to find his way back, but Liam guided him. Liam saved his life so many times. Liam was his rock, his anchor, the man he will love unconditionally for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've enjoyed writing this so much (except for chapter seven). Considering this was only gonna be one chapter, I think this fic turned out quite well (considering I wrote it). 
> 
> I had to give a happy ending, I just want Theo to be happy forever.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx
> 
> BTW- this is the ring the one in this chapter is based on.  
> https://i.etsystatic.com/7096101/r/il/78cf80/1347886050/il_570xN.1347886050_xscv.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any Thiam, Marvel (in particular Irondad/Spiderson, Stucky or Loki), or Malec prompts just let me know and I'll eventually get round to writing them. xxx


End file.
